fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Sachiko
Kagome Sachiko '(カゴメ幸子 ''Kagome Sachiko) is the main character of Lovely Force Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl who is always positive. Sachiko's alter ego is 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu), the Pretty Cure of Love. Her catchphrase is 'I'll do my best! '(精一杯頑張るわ！''Seīppai ganbaru wa!). Appearance Sachiko has short dark blonde that hangs just above her shoulders. Her casual outfit consists of a pink shirt with one big and two small red roses imprinted on it. She wears a white lace skirt and black slip-on shoes. She also wears a necklace with three red roses on it. As Cure Rose, her hair is tied into twin tails secured by pink ribbons. Her hair also turns light blonde. Small red earrings the shape of roses appear and she wears a pink leotard with a red belt, and her skirt is shaped to look like a flower, which has pink petals and white frills. She wears red and pink boots with dark pink socks and also wears a rose choker. She also has pink arm warmers with a red ribbon on her chest. On her right wrist, she wears her Lovely Bracelet. Personality Sachiko is a second-year student at Yumemachi Christian Academy who is a girl with a heart of gold and is always positive. She believes that you should never give up on anything. She always works hard and gets good grades, but she is terrible at Science. Her dream is to one day make people around the world smile. History TBA Relationships 'Queen Sakura - 'When Sachiko was younger and felt so lonely, Sakura shows up and teaches her to never give up on her dreams. Cure Rose 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ ''Kyua Rōzu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sachiko. She controls the power of flowers and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Lovely Force Change!". Her main attack is Rose Spiral. Attacks * 'Rose Spiral '(ローズスパイラル Rōzu Supairaru) is Cure Rose's main attack. It first appears in Episode 1. Etymology '''Kagome (カゴメ): ''Kagome is a word that means "park". '''Sachiko (幸子): 'Sachi ''(サチ) is a word that means "happy" while ''Ko ''(こ) means "child." Therefore, Kagome Sachiko means "park happy child". Her surname could be a pun because flowers can be found in parks, and Sachiko controls the power of flowers. Her first name is also a pun because Sachiko wants to make people around the world smile one day. ''Cure Rose ''means the red rose which symbolises love and romance. Songs Sachiko's voice actress, '''Yoshimura Haruka', has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tamura Yukari, who voices Mizushima Yoko, and Hirano Aya, who voices Himura Keiko. Singles * The Red Rose * Be Positive!! Duets * I Wish Upon A Star (along with Tamura Yukari and Hirano Aya) * Shining☆Thank You (along with Tamura Yukari) Trivia * Sachiko is the fourth lead Cure to have blonde hair, preceded by Momozono Love/Cure Peach, Aida Mana/Cure Heart and Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora. ** Cure Earl also has blonde hair, but she is not a main Cure. * Sachiko's birthday falls on October 3. ** Her star sign is Libra. ** Her blood type is AB. * She is the fourth lead Cure to hold the power of flowers, preceded by Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom, Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom and Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora. * She is the fourth Cure with three characters in her surname, preceded by Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade, Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine and Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle. * She shares the same catchphrase as Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion. ** Coincidentally, both are good at studies (although Sachiko is not good at Science), and both have red as a theme colour. * Sachiko shares a few similarities with Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora: ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both are the leaders of their respective teams. ** Both have blonde hair in Pretty Cure form. ** Both control the power of flowers. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Kagome Sachiko Cure Rose Previews KagomeSachikoPreview.jpg|The first preview of Sachiko CureRosePreview.jpg|Cure Rose's first preview Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Lovely Force Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Force Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Lead Cures